This invention relates generally to electrical connectors for automotive vehicles and specifically to an electrical connector assembly employing a connector position assurance device.
Recently, the demand for electrical features within automotive vehicles has greatly expanded. Such electrical features include motorized mirrors, motorized windows, motorized seat adjusters, motorized trunk lid pull down latches, navigational CRT displays, compact disc players and the like. This increase in electrical devices has necessitated more wire harness branches and the related electrical connectors.
Most traditional electrical connectors employ a stationary locking tab or rib on one mating half while the other mating half has a flexible arm with a locking or receiving slot. The arm flexes over the tab upon mating of the two connector halves and then the tab snaps into the slot thereby locking the connector halves together. Examples of such locking structures can be found within the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,311 entitled "Seal for an Automotive Electrical Connector Assembly" which issued to Roy et al. on Sep. 27, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,255 entitled "Complete Locking Confirming Device For Confirming the Complete Locking of an Electric Connector" which issued to Kouda et al. on Jun. 9, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,403 entitled "Locking Structure For Electrical Connectors" which issued to Cairns on Jun. 16, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,140 entitled "Terminal Block with Electrical Connection Means with Connector Location Wall and Locking Fingers" which issued to Cairns et al. on Dec. 9, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,545 entitled "Waterproof Electrical Connector" which issued to Cairns et al. on Feb. 10, 1976; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,760 entitled "Electrical Connector" which issued to Cairns on Aug. 24, 1971. The disclosures of the aforementioned patents are incorporated by reference herewithin. A problem often encountered with these conventional locking constructions is that the connectors may not be fully inserted together. In other words, male and female electrical terminals contained within each connector will not provide complete and reliable electrical continuity therebetween. This situation commonly leads to intermittent electrical failures which are extremely annoying to customers and often difficult to trace during service.
In response to the incomplete mating problem, a variety of locking detection devices have been employed. One such construction consists of a pair of mating electrical connectors each having an upstanding tab or rib with a transversely oriented passageway therethrough. When these connectors are completely inserted together; the passageways within the tabs will align such that an operator can then insert a plastic pin therethrough. This pin is often made from a bright colored polymeric material for visual confirmation. In some cases an end of the pin has a barb thereon for retention when inserted through the passageways. In another construction, a pin-like member is slidably mounted in a transversely orientation for engagement with an aperture of the opposite mating connector when fully aligned. This transversely sliding pin hangs beyond the transverse edge of the electrical connector prior to complete installation. Both of these traditional constructions have proven problematic during assembly along a quickly moving vehicle assembly line. Furthermore, they are often difficult to align and package in the tight spaces such electrical connectors are often employed.